1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conical element for filtering various substances and separating particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional, well-known conical elements of this type generally assume a structure provided with net-like or lattice-like filtering means.
There is also known a porous, conical element using ceramics for a coffee dripping apparatus.
The former structures provide filtering holes separated by solid areas, which results in relatively small filtering areas as compared to the total areas of filtering means, and leads to significant clogging. The smaller the particle size to be filtered, the greater the clogging problem.
On the other hand, with a porous structure impermeable foreign matter grows as a clog in the porous structure, resulting in unavoidable reduced filtering quantity. Accordingly, the foreign matter in the porous structure should be frequently removed completely.